Deteriora Sequor
by Arethusa Fellini
Summary: What if the dark side is your only choice? A story about friendship, love, betrayal, and righteousness. [discontinued]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

********

_"While, like a ghastly rapid river,_

_Through the pale door,_

_A hideous throng rush__ out forever,_

_And laugh – but smile no more."_

_- The Haunted Palace -  
  
_

Ruby red liquid slowly flowed out of a long circular neck, down into a tulip shaped crystal glass. The liquid sparkled under the lamp's golden light. The pouring stopped when the content of the crystal glass became half-full.

A young woman by the name of Lena picked up the tulip-shaped glass and brought it to a middle-aged, portly man – Councilor Alston Hild.

"It's about time you brought that drink here. Did I not tell you last time that the moment I arrive here you prepare a glass of wine for your master? Do you want me to take a switch at you?" Alston's round voice bellowed at the now frightened Lena. He drained the contents of the glass greedily.

"Master, forgive the wench. She is not used to your… _manly_ charms," another woman, older than Lena, cooed with a seductive voice. She was perched atop the right armrest of the velvet chair the man was sitting on. She leaned closer to her master. Her long auburn hair cascaded down, tickling the neck of the man.

"You never cease to please me, Sophia." Councilor Alston eyed the woman lustfully. His impatient hands snaked to the underside of Sophia's breast.

Sophia moaned. She raked her hands through the receding blonde hair of Alston's round head. She leaned further and brought her mouth down the man's own wine-kissed lips. Lost in the erotic world of their own making, they didn't hear the knock from one of the double doors of the den. Lena, unsure of what to do, made a run for the door and slightly opened it.

A cloaked person stood in front of the door. "Y-y-yes?" Lena asked nervously.

"I have business with Councilor Hild."

She was stupefied to hear a female voice. "The councilor is –uh – indisposed," she said evasively, thinking that the hooded woman was one of those prostitutes that acted as dancers across the streets of Prontera. _No one but I and my sister have the right to the councilor's generous tip._

The hooded woman threw a brown, frayed pouch at the suspicious young woman. Lena involuntarily lifted her hands to catch the flying pouch. She was surprised to hear the pouch jingle. It was easy to guess that the pouch was full of zeny. She untied it.

"Six thousand zeny for a third of an hour alone with him," the hooded woman offered.

Lena gasped. The value was fifteen times larger than her salary for the night. It was too good to miss. She looked back at the steamy scene behind her. "A moment, if you may," she replied, closing the door as she turned back.

_'Sister…'_ Lena whispered.

Sophia's lips were being devoured by the councilor. She waved a hand of dismissal towards Lena, lips still locked with the man.

_'Sister!'_ She spoke more determinedly; gaining confidence from the pouch of zeny she was holding.

Sophia plucked her lips away from the hungry ones of Alston. She looked at her sister whose eyes were twinkling. "If you will excuse me, Master, my fellow servant has a message for me." She extricated herself from his clinging hands.

"Scrub the wench. You've got more important things to do!" Alston, still drugged from their exchange, huskily muttered.

"It will only take a moment," Sophia promised. Lena dragged Sophia to a yard away from the double doors. _'What is it? I could have gotten a better tip with all the moans and groans he was doing!'_ Sophia whispered as she went beside the ecstatic Lena.

_'Here!'_

Sophia's eyes grew bigger as she saw the opened pouch full of zeny._ 'W-where did you get that?'_

_'There's a woman outside. She offered me this in exchange of the Councilor's time. Twenty minutes she says, and then you can continue your show.'_

_'W-well, I suppose we have to tell the Coun–'_

_'No! She needs to be alone. Let's just leave now.'_

Lena opened one side of the double doors.

The hooded woman closed the door lightly. She had her hands on the doorknob. She leaned against the door, waiting for the portly man to notice her. And when the man did – he reacted with antagonism.

"And who might you be?" Councilor Alston stood up from the velvet chair.

The woman took her hood down and revealed jet black hair so shiny that it glistened to a hue of blue against the light. She let the hooded garment drop to the floor. She smiled.

He saw the woman smile seductively. Alston, lascivious man that he was, took pleasure at the exquisite beauty presented in front of him. He eyed with great lust the woman's crimson suit, hugging her voluptuous body like second skin. He felt a faint stirring on a part below his belly so he settled back on the velvet-covered chair comfortably.

The woman adjusted her black leather belt around her hip to make sure that the venom-coated whip on her back was still tied securely. She strutted towards the councilor, brought her right hand to the center of his chest, and gave him a slight push. Her beautiful face glowed under the lit table lamp beside her.

Alston felt a strange sense of familiarity with the woman's face. "Have I met you before?"

The woman gave that oh-so-seductive smile of hers again, her short, white fangs showing. "But of course." She grinned evilly as one of her hands went behind her back.

* * *

Sophia was the first to go in. She was revolted at what she saw…

The councilor sat on his chair, his arms half-resting and half-dangling on the armrests, his legs twitching every now and then. Blood oozed out from the exposed insides of his neck every time he twitched. His head hanged upside down by a thin thread of death-touched skin. His tongue lolled out from a mouth filled with pink froth. Intense terror still covered the pair of opaque, lifeless eyes. Bluish-black veins stood out prominently on his face. Dark green stains circled the perimeter of his neck where it was decapitated – well – almost decapitated.

She heard Lena come in and tried to stop her from seeing the violence she just witnessed.

* * *

The night air blew softly, slightly ruffling the long glorious hair of a woman walking by herself. She raised her hood to her head. A satisfied smile spread on her face as she heard the high-pitched, horrified scream of a young woman's voice from the balcony of Councilor Alston Hild's estate.


	2. Chapter I And the Wheels shall Turn

**Chapter I **And the Wheels Shall Turn

A young, brown-haired boy climbed the short marbled steps leading to two large white-paneled doors. He reached for the brass knocker and banged on it three times. Soon after, a butler wearing a single glass on his left eye opened one of the doors and asked the business of the young boy's visit.

"I present a letter for the nobleman, Baron Yorgil Zuiken, from the king of Prontera, King Hendry Leopold II." The young boy leaned his upper body forward, arms outstretched, palms opened towards the sky as if asking for alms with the sealed envelope placed on top.

The butler took the letter, thanked the messenger, and closed the door. He went directly to the mansion's library, envelope on hand. He knocked on the willow wood door, turning the brass knob as he did. His master was sitting on the large elder willow desk that was found in the very center of the vast three-floor library. He walked towards the desk, nodding to a tall brown-haired man with a thin wiry frame when he passed him sitting on one of the recliners.

"A message from the King, Baron," the butler humbly said, bowing his head.

The silver-haired man's grey eyes twinkled with gratitude. "Thank you, Ben. You may leave."

"From the King, Yorgil? In what context could he possibly send a message for you?" the brown-haired man, a fellow merchant banker of Yorgil, asked.

"More like an invitation, Derek," Yorgil replied when he broke the seal of the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

_Baron Yorgil Zuiken,_

_In celebration of the newly appointed councilor King Hendry Leopold II has personally chosen, a ball will be held at the Great Hall of the Pronteran Castle. The celebration will be two days from now, the second of March, 367 years after the Sacred War. _

_ Your presence will be of great importance not only to the king, but to the citizens of Prontera, as well._

_ King Leopold II_

_Signed this twenty-eighth of February, 367 years after the Sacred War.___

"A new councilor when Alston Hild's assassination hasn't even reached the fortnight mark? Preposterous!" Derek reacted when he too read the invitation.

"The citizens of Prontera wouldn't be too happy to see their 'great' king make a mistake with him alone making the decisions. They can't blame the king. That, Derek, is one great use for councilors."

"Bleh. Politics."

* * *

"Oohhh… how about this Chrissie? This certainly looks sexy!" A raven-haired wizardess pressed a deep blue pristine dress to her body, swaying her petite frame left and right in front of three functionally aligned wall-to-floor mirrors. The matte-colored dress reached to her ankles and it had on a laced, cowl neckline with funneled long sleeves that floated on air whenever she swung it.

"It's absolutely feminine! Oohhh… I can't wait to see Yorgil's face when he sees me wearing this." The girl turned her starry-eyed face towards a young priestess who was looking at her critically with her hazel eyes. "So? What can you say?" She inquired as she struck a pose.

"Blue really suits you, Arethusa. You'll knock them all dead," the woman answered with sincerity.

"Oohhh! Chrissie you are the best of the best of guardians a girl could ever have!" Arethusa threw the dress aside and hugged her friend.

"But how can you be so sure that Baron Zuiken is going to participate in the ball?" Crystal asked with creased brows.

"Call it my _love_ instinct," the wizardess said with a heart-felt sigh, balling her hands in front of her as if in prayer. She raised her cobalt blue eyes to the ceiling, a dreamy smile filling her expression.

"Oh, do grow up Arethusa! And stop calling me Chrissie. It's Crystal for crying out loud!" the priestess demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're such a kill joy, _Chrissie_! If you must know, Yorgil is a man with a great reputation. Why, I even heard that the king sometimes asks for his opinion in business matters! It'll be a shame if he wouldn't join the festivity."

"You have a point there. His uncanny sense of understanding Midgard economy is good."

"What do you mean 'good'? He's phenomenal! Everything about him is phenomenal. Oh, gosh. Do you look at his eyes? Oh, those grey eyes – it could melt any woman with the way he looks at them. And his hair! It's so soft! Oh, and his lips! It's just dying to be kissed – by me of course…"

Crystal sighed. _Here we go again._ She rolled her eyes.

"… He's just so undeniably handsome! If only I could lock him in my–"

"In your room for the night so that you can hypnotize him with your irresistible charm so that he will be yours forever and ever. Amen."

Laughter filled the luxurious dressing room of the small boutique.

* * *

The southern city gate of Prontera slowly opened to admit a tall, solid man dressed in a knight's set of armor. The man took off his helm, exposing his thick red hair. He nodded in thanks to the two town guards that were in duty. He waded his way through the stream of pedestrians on the city's sidewalks. Just as he was about to cross a small street, a shout stopped him on his tracks.

"Sileo! Yoo-hoo!"

He turned to see a raven-haired girl run towards him. A taller girl was trying to catch up with her. The raven-haired girl stopped in front of him, gasping for air. She raised her head towards him. The girl was Arethusa.

"You're back!" She said when she was able to get her breath back. "So you're done with your ruminations, then?"

Sileo nodded.

The older girl finally arrived and stopped beside Arethusa, looking at her disapprovingly. "Arethusa, you should be careful, why, something could have happened to you!" She flicked a stray lavender hair that had escaped from her pink barrette away from her face.

"Now, don't you start acting like my mother, Chrissie. Anyway, how can I not run from the excitement of seeing Sir Sileo here? I did miss him terribly. I mean, he has been gone for three whole weeks…" Arethusa ranted with enthusiasm.

Crystal covertly stared at Sileo through her lashes. When she saw him give her an old-fashioned look that meant that he knew she was looking at him, she blushed. She pretended to look the other way.

"… and if he's finally here, that means he'll be joining the ball, too! Oh, goodie! I'll be with Yorgil while you'll be with Sileo –"

Crystal's head snapped back to where Arethusa was standing. "M-m-me!?" She turned red with embarrassment, her eyes growing bigger.

"–and we'll dance and dance and dance all night long! And then –"

"Oh, Arethusa! We're going to be late for the play. We need to go now," Crystal said desperately while she pulled Arethusa's arm.

Arethusa's brows knitted confusedly. "A play? We bought a ticket? When?"

"I don't remember! Goodbye, Sir Sileo. Say goodbye now, Arethusa."

"Er– g'bye?" Arethusa complied, scratching her head in wonderment as Crystal led her away from the amused knight.

Crystal heaved a sigh of relief at the end of the conversation that would have continued to be a humiliating one.

* * *

Ten people were seated around a round table of a small room somewhere in the underground world of Prontera. The room was lit by fire torches that lent an eerie glow to it. A woman with a single horn on her forehead and a mask that covered her face stood beside a hooded man.

"The cogwheels of fate have started to turn, my friends. And it completely moves in our favor," the hooded man first spoke, his smooth baritone voice filling the room.

"By killing one of us!? Are you out of your mind, Kismet?" A man wearing a dusty turban on his head said harshly.

"His position is vital to our plans. Unfortunately, he didn't quite qualify for the plans that I had in mind," he raised a hand to stop the barrage of objections that filled the room. "His would be the only blood that would be shed."

"Y-you assassinated the councilor, r-right? Is it not a f-futile k-killing if t-the king f-found a new councilor?" A small, wiry man wearing a thick set of glasses nervously asked. "A-and when shall we see the re-results?" He quickly amended, seeing the angry eyes of Kismet at his questions.

"Soon, my dear impatient friends. Soon."


	3. Chapter II A Party to Remember

**Chapter II** A Party to Remember

Yorgil Zuiken entered the Great Hall of Prontera Castle. It was still early but a lot of people were already there. Pronteran music played by a large orchestra filled the whole room. He scanned the hall for familiar faces. He saw Derek and Sileo lounging on a make-shift bar. He went to where the two were.

"At long last. I was starting to think you'd never come, Yorgil." Derek patted his colleague's back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Yorgil retorted jokingly. "Sileo, you didn't notify me of your arrival. I was thinking that you'd be staying there for a whole month."

Straight faced, Sileo reached for his side pocket and withdrew an envelope. He gave it to Yorgil.

"From the master?"

Sileo nodded.

_Yorgil__ Zuiken_

_Confidenziale___

Yorgil raised his brows and grimaced. "I'll save this for later then."

Just then, the king came to their circle, the new councilor beside him. "Ah, Yorgil… you're still as lean as ever, I see. I'd ha' thought that all that business you'd been running would earn you this," the king patted his pot belly. The king laughed at his own observation. "Baron, I'd like you to meet my newly appointed councilor, Voltaire Kinsley."

Councilor Voltaire Kinsley stepped forward and bowed to the group. The group nodded in return. He wasn't what Yorgil was expecting. The councilor looked no younger than him, albeit shorter by a few inches.

"I have some matters that I need your opinion with, Baron. Do come to my throne room later," the king requested.

"I thought you already have a new councilor to aid you, your majesty," he said, nodding towards Councilor Voltaire.

"Ah, but this is no councilor's matter. How about the two of you have a chat? Nothing like meeting new friends, eh, Baron? "

"As you wish, your majesty," Yorgil bowed in acquiescence.

Finished with his intention, the king went his way to the other guests. The group, including the councilor, talked shop for the next few minutes.

"Please excuse me. I think that was Lunette who just came in," Derek said in parting.

Sileo also mimed his intentions of leaving and went out of the Great Hall.

Yorgil ordered a drink for him and for the councilor from the bar. Behind him, he heard a girl excitingly shout Sileo's name. He stiffened at the sound of the voice. Any second now…

"Yorgie!"

Yorgil flinched at Arethusa's shortening of his name. He decided to ignore it by introducing the councilor to her. "Councilor, meet Lady Arethusa Fellini – wizardess and descendant of the Aster Magus Clan. Arethusa, the new councilor – Councilor Voltaire Kinsley."

"Enchanté, mademoiselle." Councilor Voltaire lightly brushed his lips on Arethusa's knuckles.

Arethusa blushed at the gallant declaration the councilor gave. She murmured an incoherent reply.

Yorgil coughed. He stood up from where he sat. "I've got to go. The king issued a summons for me."

"B-b-but… but…" Arethusa stared frustratingly at Yorgil's retreating back as he walked out.

"Er… I have to go too, Councilor. I have to look for my friend."

"When the dance begins, save one for me," the councilor replied, a mischievous grin alight his face.

* * *

"I can't believe he's avoiding me!" Arethusa seethed with anger. "Look at all the preparation I've done. I even bought this dress for him!"

"But he's always avoiding you," Crystal remarked.

"Oh, Chrissie what did I do wrong?" She sniffled.

"Uh… I guess the baron doesn't want a fan's club."

Arethusa's lips pouted. "I'm going to look for him."

* * *

Yorgil went out of the Great Hall and into one of the small corridors of the castle. He was about to turn right into the main hall when he felt an invisible force tug at his mind. Curious, he entered the path that led to the east wing of the castle – the path where he felt the force was stronger. There was only one door. He opened it. The room was badly lit so he left the door slightly open. He went inside.

He felt disturbed when he got in. Somewhere in the room, he knew that some dark presence lurked. He just couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly. He trained his mind to relax as to help him sense his surroundings.

* * *

Left on her own, Crystal stood there in her formal guardian's clothes – a maroon, form-fitting cotehardie modified to let the wearer move with ease and a wimple secured on her head by a Circlet of Kirin – a gift from her ancestors. Her cotehardie was laced on both her sides, accentuating her slender hips. Thigh high velvet boots could be clearly seen from a pair of big slits on either side of her hem. A belt with zodiac signs embossed on the soft leather wrapped around her small waist. A gold sundial bracelet circled her right wrist.

Her unusual outfit was not left unnoticed. Uneasy with the stares she was receiving from the crowd, she tried for one of the balconies that surrounded the Great Hall. When she got there, she was surprised to see a lone knight that had his back pressed against the castle wall. More so, in fact, when she recognized that the knight was Sileo.

Crystal approached him shyly. "Good evening, Sir Sileo," she said with a short curtsy.

Sileo gave her a smile and bowed in return.

An awkward silence between the two followed thereafter. Crystal thought of something to say. "I-it's noisy isn't it?" She said, referring to the loud orchestra music and the crowd's babble.

Sileo nodded. He offered his hand up to Crystal with amusement gleaming in his eyes. Crystal put her hands in his even though she was unsure of the knight's plan. He led her down the outdoor stone steps and into the rich gardens below.

* * *

_Where is he?_

Arethusa walked the dimly lit corridor of the east wing of the Pronteran Castle. She was lost. All she could remember was Yorgil opening the door that led to the minor rooms of the castle. She thought it peculiar that he didn't go for the main hall since she thought that it was his intention. She stopped on a door that was left ajar. She looked about and saw that it was the only door on the whole corridor. But then, some invisible force compelled her to go inside.

Yorgil's train of thoughts was broken when he heard the door creak open. He slowed his breathing. He swiftly channeled his spirit within him so that the intruder would not be aware of his presence. He went into the darker part of the room and blended himself to his surroundings.

Arethusa's eyes squinted inside the dim room. She didn't know what invisible force dragged her into the room but she could feel it. She went to what she hoped for was the center of the room.

"_Tribuo__ mihi os._" Give me sight.

A cylindrical shaft of white light centered on Arethusa and swiftly distended to encompass the whole area in a matter of one second. There was nothing in the room save for a solitary window on one of the walls. The room glowed a dull red and slowly went back to its original dim self. The spell exposed Yorgil silently treading out of the room.

She wasn't able to notice him go because her attention was caught by an orb floating on the solitary window on the wall in front of her. It was the size of a marine sphere that rapidly changed into a multitude of colors every now and then. It emanated a dark, potent energy. Its colossal power encompassed her, luring her temptingly. She took her first step towards it...

* * *

Crystal and Sileo sat side by side on one of the stone benches that lined the garden. She felt uneasy with the silence around her. She thought it better if they had stayed on the balcony. She stood up and looked at the star-lit heavens.

A sense of disquiet entered Sileo's mind. He looked at Crystal who took a few steps away from him and stare at the moonless sky. He heard a rustle behind one of the trees. There was no wind.

Crystal breathed in the wonderful scents of the flowers. She closed her eyes while she savored the feeling. A steel band of arms circled around her and pulled her back just in time to avoid an arrow that whistled past her. She turned her head sideways and looked up to Sileo's emerald eyes. They both breathed heavily.

Behind them, more rustling was heard. High-pitched, maniacal laughs came from the bushes and trees. Sileo let go of Crystal and drew out his sword.

The large north exit gate of Prontera Castle slowly opened up and allowed entrance to a hundred small, masked creatures. Each and every one of them carried a weapon in their hands. The front runners killed the two town guards on post with their dirks and flails. They entered the castle.

A/N: I am so sorry for the bad spacing and format 'cause I have really no idea how to fix this. Seems my asterisks -- is gone! See doesn't work! Huhu TT


	4. Chapter III Four Equals a Hundred?

**Chapter III** Four Equals a Hundred?

            Arethusa entered the Great Hall, her cobalt blue eyes showing her mind's pre-occupation. She half-heard but barely listened to the soft, romantic music the Pronteran Orchestra was playing. She walked aimlessly for the next few seconds. A hand barred her from moving forward. Feeling dazed, she looked towards the owner of the hand.

            A tall, good-looking man with brown hair that was tied neatly behind his head stood beside her. The man gave out a charming smile, showing his even white teeth. "How about that dance I requested, mademoiselle?" He offered his right hand and bowed low.

            _Councilor Kinsley._ It was only then that Arethusa registered the man's identity into her muddled brain. She unconsciously put her hand on top of his. He led her to the dance floor. Her head was bent down so the new councilor tilted her chin up. He carried her hands to either side of his shoulders and started to dance.

            The small, masked creatures came out of their hiding from behind the tress. There were seven of them – two ranged fighters while the rest were melee. Each of them brandished their weapons which ranged from daggers to flails to bows. They slowly advanced threateningly to the red-haired Sileo who had his sword readied and to Crystal who was behind him.

Artensis, Sileo's black-bladed, double-edged sword, was held firmly on both of his hands. The special sword didn't glint as common swords would. Crystal stared at it critically. She had never liked Artensis ever since she saw it for the first time. Maybe it was because of her despise for any form of darkness – which was where the name of the sword was derived. But, she wouldn't be able to criticize its excellent performance for it proved to be a very sharp sword. Artensis was a sword one could rely on.

            She watched as Sileo hacked and slashed on the oncoming monsters, not needing her help for the time being. Artensis cut cleanly through the bodies of the small, masked creatures. The creatures cried a high-pitched yelp of pain whenever the sword struck, fatally wounding them. Sileo suddenly turned, made a grab for Crystal's left arm, and dragged her across the garden and back to the stone steps that led to the balcony of the castle.

            "W-what-?" She looked back and tripped on one of the steps. Her eyes grew bigger as a larger wave of thinly-armored, masked monsters ran after them.

            Arethusa and Councilor Voltaire danced to the slow, melodious music. Arethusa's long, flowing blue satin dress swished mildly, her funneled sleeves floating in the air. Her crystal pumps clinked on the polished wooden floor. Voltaire raised her right arm with his, leading her for a spin. Voltaire's hand unexpectedly let go of hers while she, on the other hand, kept twirling.

Arethusa checked herself from further spinning but was astounded to see the new councilor lying on the floor. She went down on her knees, still slightly dazed, beside the unconscious man. She brought her hands to a gash the councilor earned on his right temple. She felt for a bump with her hands. Busy with her task, she was startled to hear a woman's shriek some distance away.

"Goblins!" An effeminate gentleman screamed in warning, pointing his fingers frantically up the high windows situated ten feet above the ground. The warning caused a chain reaction of fear and screams amongst the party's populace.

The aforementioned monsters jumped out of the concrete sills the windows provided. Their masked faces muffled their evil laughter, arms flailed in the air with weapons on hand. By twos and by threes the goblins leaped from the high windows and inside the Great Hall, completely destroying the happy atmosphere. The goblins spread out. The fighters among the partiers took out their weapons and fought against them.

The castle guards burst into the scene, shouting for the civilians to leave the castle immediately. Helpless citizens and foreigners alike ran with such haste towards the different doors that provided as exit.

A distinct group of goblins – for their being the only ones holding coils of ropes – walked straight to where Arethusa and the fainted councilor were. She heaved herself up and untied a wand embellished with a blue-and-yellow-marbled crystal which was found on one side of her dress. She raised it and started to direct her energy into the device.

Just as Arethusa was about to cast, Yorgil rammed into her hard enough to knock them both down onto the polished wooden floor. Yorgil, who was glaring at her furiously, landed on top of her, knocking the wind off both of them.

She glared back while trying to regain her lost breath. "What are you doing? I was going to protect the councilor!"

"You won't be able to stop them if you were already dead!" Yorgil answered through clenched teeth, raising one of his arms to point at a short javelin that partly embedded itself on the cracked floor.

Yorgil saw her visibly pale. He stood, dragging Arethusa up with him. She aggressively took her hands away from him, hiding her bout of weakness. She stooped down to pick up her wand that was left lying on the ground.

A goblin suddenly rushed towards Arethusa's bent form. It raised its weapon high up in the air with both its hands. The goblin suddenly jumped high and was about to deal her a hammer strike on her unsuspecting body if not for Yorgil's intervening kick on its round stomach. She straightened her body and turned her head to look at the felled goblin.

            "How many times do I have to save you from death?!"

            "Don't shout at me!" She barked, stung by Yorgil's insult. She fixed her disordered dress and looked defiantly at him. "I… I was just unprepared, that's all," she answered haughtily.

            Yorgil snorted.

            _Blag_…

            Both Arethusa and Yorgil looked up to see a goblin wielding a dirk on its right hand hovering on the air. It slowly slid down, as if there was an invisible barrier that blocked it. Its face partly plastered itself on the barrier with its eyes still open and distorted when the goblin slid further down against it, leaving a trail of green saliva. A burst of white light suddenly surrounded the goblin, making it panic. The light erupted, throwing the goblin quite a distance away from them.

            "Chrissie!" Arethusa ran to the instigator of the barrier and tightly hugged her.

            "Bad news. There's another wave outside but it's not as many as we have here. Any minute now and they too will be inside the castle," Crystal informed gravely. She looked beyond Arethusa's head. "They're dragging someone," she said, seeing the new councilor being dragged by two goblins.

            Yorgil swore under his breath. "I'll go. Arethusa – stay close to your guardian. [i]_Don't_[/i] do anything that would lead you to harm."

            "Hey, I can protect myself!" Arethusa claimed, bringing her hands to her hips.

            Sileo came near her and patted her on the shoulders, as if conveying his sympathy. He turned and followed Yorgil.

            "Stay behind my back, Arethusa."

            "I said I can do this. Don't treat me like a helpless child!"

            "Just stay, okay?"

            Arethusa seethed in silence. A spurt of great energy ignited inside her, empowering her anger. She breathed more heavily.

            Yorgil and Sileo successfully saved the councilor from the goblins. They heaved the fainted councilor up and gave him to one of the town guards that was at present not fighting against the invaders. They looked up to see the wave of goblins finally arrive inside the castle.

            Crystal fought the goblins with furor. She cast Holy Light one after another, sending forth bursts of white light that suddenly erupted when it surrounded its target. She felt her energy starting to wane but didn't think ill of it. She knew her skill in hand-to-hand combat was not questionable.

            Against all the chaos around her, Arethusa stood silent. Her eyes were closed, as if she was in deep concentration. The wand was in front of her outstretched arms. She was muttering incoherently.

            Crystal looked behind her and saw her ward standing alone a distance from her unprotected. A goblin slowly made its way towards Arethusa. "Behind you, Arethusa!"

"_Gelo__ veho._" Frost driver.

The wand dropped to the ground, still upright. Blue light came out of the tip on the wand and formed a sphere of ice. Thin lines of ice rapidly spread out of the wand. It went to every mobile goblin inside the castle.

The goblin behind Arethusa froze, covering it with a thin sheet of ice. Soon, more goblins were frozen. The fighters in the castle let out a shout of triumph. They used their weapons on the vulnerable enemies.

"Arethusa that was stupendous!" Crystal hugged her friend with glee.

Arethusa let out a weak smile, all anger leaving her body. Everything was spinning around her with such speed that she closed her eyes. She fainted.

Crystal felt her friend slump heavily against her.


	5. Chapter IV I Digress

**Chapter IV** I Digress

A white beam of light filtered through Arethusa's eyes. She winced, waking from an already disturbed sleep. She heaved herself up with her elbows. Her eyes squinted, protecting herself from the dazzling light.

A warp portal lay in front of her.

She pushed the thick bedspread away from her body and planted her feet on the side of her bed. She felt light-headed. She stood up from the bed and walked slowly but surely straight in front of the warp portal. She lifted her hand and cautiously touched the revolving white sphere.

_Bzzt__!_

Her hand recoiled back to her side when the tip of her fingers felt a sudden jolt of electricity that rapidly coursed through her body.

The warp portal let out a flash so powerful that Arethusa reeled to the floor – on her derriere – because of the great force. The warp portal emitted another flash – this time a flash that could blind – and another… and another. She raised her open hands to shield herself against it, her eyes closing now and then at each successive flash.

Then, everything went out. Her room became covered with darkness. She could still hear the faint crackle of electricity – with great probability that it was from the warp portal, signaling that it was still there. She blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

She heard a faint whirring sound. Fear started to ignite inside her. Waking up with a warp portal in front of you was frightening enough. What more of a warp portal that turned into a black void of sphere and may have the power to kill? She shivered. The hair behind her neck and on her arms stood up. Her breathing became more labored.

The whirring started to become more distinct, louder – closer. Her eyes, now adjusted to the dark, were barely able to see the faint outline of the black warp portal. She moved her head forward.

She gasped. Her heart somersaulted to her throat. The warp portal was gradually approaching her. She crawled backwards on her knees, trying to get away from it as fast as she can. Her effort wasn't enough.

The black warp portal engulfed her.

_What's taking him so long?_

A small, wiry man wearing a thick set of glasses wiped his profusely sweating forehead with a thick handkerchief. He fidgeted with his fingers as he waited anxiously for the double doors of the new councilor's office to open.

_I should have come sooner. Now, everything is out of hand. Ye gods! I never thought it was going to turn out this way. He has gone insane! Oh, why did I ever accept his damn proposal! Please, please, please, please open now. Please open the door._

The double doors eventually opened but with a nerve-wrecking half-hour of waiting for the edgy fore-eyed man. He waited for a few more seconds, checking if the councilor was indeed alone. When the councilor walked out of the room without any attendants, the man heaved a deep sigh of relief.

"C-councilor! C-councilor Kinsley!"

Councilor Voltaire Kinsley turned his head around, which cost him pain. His hand went automatically to his bandaged forehead. He looked at his caller. Voltaire raised his brows when he identified that the caller was one of the advisors of the king.

"Duke Milton. What can I do for you?"

With great courage, the man spoke. "W-we… we need t-to talk."

Arethusa found herself on the center of a black void. There was no source of light but she could clearly see her arms and the rest of her as if it was daylight. She looked around. Her heart beat faster as she saw the same floating orb a few feet away from her. It was still rapidly changing its colors. Its forceful energy enveloped her once more.

_'Look at me dance, mommy! Please, mommy, just once.'_

_'Daddy I made this for you. Doesn't it look pretty?'_

_'Love me, Yorgil!'_ __

She whirled around and around, looking for the source of her own voice.

_'Why can't you be more like your guardian? _She _is what you call a real lady!'_

_'Don't sound so smug about finishing as the top of your class, girl. It is not enough. I tell you – our clan always finishes their time in the academy with perfect grades. You didn't!'_

_'You are a disappointment.'_

_'I cannot waste my time for your silly doings, Arethusa. You have your guardian. Go play with her.'_ __

"Stop it!" She brought her hands to her ears, trying to ward off the taunting voices.

_'I don't like you.'_

_'Stop following me and stop being annoying, damn it!'_

"I said stop!!" She swung her hand frantically around her, as if she was moving all the things out of her path.

Out of nowhere, she earned a cut on her arm without anything even touching her.

The voices stopped, and so did the changing colors of the orb – which stopped at red. Blood oozed out of her cut and dropped to the blackened floor below her. Cold black hands encircled her delicate neck and started to strangle her. She choked. She brought her hands up, desperately trying to loosen the hands so that she could get air into her windpipe.

_'Arethusa!'_  A distant alto voice echoed in the surrounding silence.

She was slowly weakening; her hands relaxing on the black hands that were still strangling her.

_'Arethusa, wake up!'_

"W-wake up?" Arethusa felt her body come alive; the hands long gone.

"Arethusa!"

Arethusa woke up with a jolt.

Crystal eyed her ward worriedly. "Are you okay?" She put her hand on top of Arethusa's sweaty forehead and felt for her temperature.

"I'm okay."

"Well, if you're okay…"

"Yes! I am." Arethusa responded fervently. She brought down Crystal's hands from her forehead.

"The councilor is here for a visit."

"W-what?!"

"I said–"

 "Oh, Chrissie, I heard you the first time. I mean what is he doing here?"

"Apparently, he wants to show you his gratitude for saving his life."

"But I didn't – oh, what the heck. Help me up," Arethusa requested, straightening both her arms forward.

Crystal heaved Arethusa up but not before noticing the long, thin cut on her left arm. She twisted Arethusa's arm to get a better view of the cut. "Where did you get this?"

"Where did I get what?" Arethusa looked down at her left arm. She visibly paled.

Yorgil leaned against the wall partition between his master bedroom and the third floor balcony. His eyes strayed to a place some distance from where he was – to the serene moat that circled the perimeter of the Pronteran castle. He tried to take refuge on the scene before him but failed desolately. The content of the letter he was holding in his hand was too disturbing for his peace of mind.

Yorgil's hold on the letter tightened ever-so-slightly. Unable to stop, he read it again for the umpteenth time. So intense was his concentration on the letter that he could easily imagine his sensei talking in front of him…

            My dear apprentice,

            It is with great distress that I bring this dire news to you. Last night, I have had a vision. It is with some hope that I could free my troubled mind by letting you know of this. It is with regret that I relay this vision I had…

_            Arika Haragei sat on the center of her six-tatami meditation room. Her long black hair was bound in a tight knot on top of her head. The fusuma stood a few feet in front of her, baring her well-kept Zen garden. All was well outside. Everything was alive and wonderful. She had no reason to stand up._

_            Evening came too quickly. It was followed by a cold, torrent rain. Thunder and lightning fought against each other. Natural chaos rained over the night. A wet parchment suddenly went in to the room, brought in by the cold, piercing wind. It flew haphazardly, spiraling towards the sitting sensei. _

_            It stopped a small distance from her. She looked at the symbol written on the parchment:_

_            Oni._

A/N: Thank you Mersea for the suggestion! Er… I didn't check the fic if it was properly uploaded and then I saw your review. Thank you! Hugs


End file.
